


It's Getting Late

by erza_mikazuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza_mikazuki/pseuds/erza_mikazuki
Summary: After a night out drinking with the team, Atsumu finds himself in bed with Shoyo. He's on cloud nine, the feelings are overwhelming and too surreal.The last thing on his mind are the repercussions of this moment now that he knows the feeling of Shoyo's perfect body against his.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 254





	It's Getting Late

**Author's Note:**

> It is here!! The Final Day! 
> 
> And, I wouldn't be me, if I didn't have some kind of smutfic sprinkled in this week! Thankfully the last day's prompt was a free day!

“Sho,” he whispered against Shoyo’s skin, “Sho, you’re so beautiful.” 

Atsumu pressed gentle kisses into the pale expanse of his thighs that hadn’t seen the light of day. 

Shoyo trembled under his gentle assault, his fingers running through blond hair, his breath uneven, tongue darting out to wet his lips in anticipation as his head rolled side to side, “Sumu, please,” he urged.

Atsumu’s fingers lingered along the thick cords of Shoyo’s thighs, sliding lightly up and down, raising goosebumps in its wake. Shoyo’s hips bucked into air, a small whimper escaping his lips. 

“Don't be so hasty, just savor this. Let me savor you,” Atsumu’s tongue dragged along Shoyo’s inner thigh, prompting him to spread his legs, a silent invitation for Atsumu to come closer. 

Atsumu mouthed at the suppleness of Shoyo’s skin, nipping and biting down into soft flesh. Shoyo shook beneath him, the heat in Atsumu’s stomach being stoked, his desire for Shoyo burning brighter and higher with each noise, each reaction he pulled from Shoyo. 

His heavy-lidded golden gaze peered up as Shoyo’s back arched off the bed, “Please!” he pleaded. 

He chuckled darkly, voice dropping lower when he replied, “Soon.” 

Atsumu’s head swam, thoughts full of touching Shoyo, kissing Shoyo, being close to Shoyo, being _inside_ Shoyo. This physical closeness felt too surreal, too perfect in this moment. 

Being this close to his object of affection, he couldn’t tell if he was hallucinating or it was the alcohol making everything so hazy. 

Inching up the bed as he kissed his way up, purposely avoiding Shoyo’s dripping red cock begging to be touched, tonguing the sharp edges of his hip bones, exploring the crevices of his adonis belt. He groaned as he licked and lapped at the rise and fall of his abs, Shoyo’s heavy breathing accelerating and the cry that Shoyo let out when his hand wrapped around the base of his dick, gently squeezing before stroking him slowly. 

Shoyo’s moistened lips parted as small, quiet moans left his mouth. Atsumu leaned up, kissing the corner of his mouth, whispering, “Don’t be shy, let me hear you.” 

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, biting down on his lower lip to suppress the sound. 

Atsumu’s thumb passed over the tip, smearing his pre-come across the head, Shoyo’s mouth dropping open with a low moan, “hahh, fuck, fuck. Please Sumu, please.” 

Hands grabbed Atsumu’s wrist, trying to urge him to move faster, to provide more friction. Atsumu couldn’t help the smile growing on his face as he connected his lips with Shoyo’s. 

Quickly Shoyo’s hands had wrapped around his neck pulling Atsumu against him. His tongue invaded his mouth, kissing Atsumu fiercely as if his life depended on it. 

When he pulled apart from Atsumu, he held his face, his amber gaze burning hot as he looked into Atsumu’s eyes, “Please, fuck me. Please. I want you. I want this.” 

Atsumu kissed him relentlessly, “I need to prep you.”

“Please, now. Please!” 

Atsumu groaned, “You sound so good begging for me like that.” 

Shoyo whined, “Please, I need you.” 

Atsumu peeled himself off of Shoyo, “Where’s your lube?” 

“Top drawer,” he panted in response. 

Atsumu stretched over, reaching for the bedside table, rummaging for lube. As soon as he found it, he situated himself, sitting back on his knees. He looked down at Shoyo splayed below him. A sheen of sweat glistening off his chest as it rose and fell from breathing heavily. An equally dazed look on Shoyo’s face as he popped the bottle open and drizzled the cool liquid down his fingers. 

He hiked Shoyo’s small body up till his butt was resting on his thighs, his knees knocking against Atsumu’s waist as his feet planted into bed for stability. 

Atsumu’s fingers reached for Shoyo’s puckered hole, gently spreading lube around before breaching him. Shoyo gasped, tensing as he tightened around his finger. The fingers of his free hand rubbed circles into his skin as he spoke, “Shh, baby, I need you to relax. I promise it’ll feel good. Trust me.” 

Shoyo nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to release the tension in his body, Atsumu’s finger continued to penetrate, the walls tightening around him as he made his way deeper. Soon he added a second finger, asking Shoyo if he was okay, the small nods and whines were good enough, and soon Shoyo was putty in his hands. 

His mouth parted, lewd moans emitting from him when Atsumu’s fingers grazed his prostate. Shoyo’s hands clutched the bedsheets below him when he added a third finger, grunting but telling Atsumu to keep going, “Please, it feels good. I want you. I want you so bad.” 

Atsumu growled at the need in Shoyo’s voice. Atsumu had fought his own need to monopolize all of Shoyo, he had kept his feelings in check for so long, but tonight. Tonight they were crossing a boundary they hadn’t talked about, too wrapped up in desire and lust.

He used more lube, coating his thick member in preparation as he lined himself up to Shoyo’s entrance. He locked eyes with Shoyo, biting his own lip as he silently asked to start. Shoyo nodded fervently and Atsumu pressed the head of his cock against him. 

He pushed in, shuddering a deep breath as the tight heat sucked him in. Atsumu cried out, a deep moan at how fucking good it felt to be inside him. Pushing slowly, pushing deeper, his eyes never left Shoyo’s face, watching every expression that passed, committing it to memory. 

“So beautiful,” he’d whispered out, “Sho, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

Before he realized it, he had bottomed out with Shoyo wiggling his hips against him as in a silent request to move. He hooked his arms under Shoyo’s knees, hands gripping his thighs as he started to move. He started slow, clenching his jaw tight as he adjusted to the engulfing heat that threatened to pull him to the edge too soon. 

He paced himself, deep long strokes in and out, feeling every inch of Shoyo. Shoyo’s reaching forward, his hand running up Atsumu’s abs as they contracted with each thrust. His moans were breathy, soft, it was music to his ears. He wanted so much more. 

As Shoyo’s discomfort melted away to pure pleasure, Atsumu shifted his weight to a kneeling position as he slid Shoyo flat against the bed. He held his thighs open wide as he drove deeper, Shoyo’s moans grew louder, his hands running up and down his body, playing with his nipples, watching Atsumu as his pace grew faster. 

Atsumu started to lean forward, the back of Shoyo’s thighs braced against his chest as he bent him in half, he groaned deeply, biting down into Shoyo’s skin realizing how flexible his wing spiker was. 

The angle hit Shoyo’s prostate perfectly, the smaller man shouting, “Sumu! Y-yes! Th-there!”

His pace was relentless as he pounded into Shoyo, bringing them both closer and closer to euphoria.

Shoyo’s back arched off the bed from time to time, granting Atsumu access to suck and lick at his nipples. Shoyo’s legs quivered around his waist, his arms looping around his neck and his lips trailed Atsumu’s neck and face, kissing, licking every bit of skin he could. 

“Sumu, please. I wanna come. Make me come,” he pleaded. 

Atsumu wanted to bring Shoyo his release; take them both to ecstasy. He felt the roiling in his heat burn excessively hot as he approached his orgasm. He could feel the tension in his body building just as Shoyo’s legs around his waist tightened.

“I’m close, so close. Sumu, please!”

Atsumu swallowed hard as those amber eyes glazed with tears pleaded for his release. He crashed against those swollen bitten-red lips as he slammed his hips hard, the skin of his thighs slapping harshly against Shoyo’s hamstrings. 

Shoyo’s body went taut against him, finger digging into his back as Shoyo came untouched, hot liquid spurting between them. 

Blunt blunt nails dragged down his back, Atsumu reached his own pinnacle with a shout and one final slam, pushing Shoyo further into the bed; his cock throbbing as he emptied his seed inside Shoyo.

They kissed sloppily through their orgasm; tempering down to slow lazy kisses, that morphed into soft, tender pecks, mirroring the come down from their mutual high.

Shoyo caressed Atsumu’s cheek as he gazed longingly down at the orange-haired man in post-coital bliss. Atsumu was sure he’d fallen deeper in love with Shoyo now that he knew the feel of Shoyo’s body against his. 

Atsumu watched as Shoyo’s eyelids grew heavy with sleep, stealing a few more kisses till he eventually passed out. He groaned as he rolled out of bed silently.. Heading to the bathroom to gather a towel to wipe himself down first before Shoyo. Shortly after he collapsed into bed next to him, basking in the afterglow that emanated from Shoyo’s serene face as he watched him sleep. 

\-----

The next morning Atsumu awoke to Shoyo’s wide-eyed gaze staring at him. His own eyes widened in response. Realization hit both of them like a train as they both acknowledged just how naked they were. Red travelled up and down their bodies in embarrassment. 

“Ah...so,” Shoyo had said looking away, “that happened.” 

Atsumu nodded dumbly, “Yeah..Sho-kun—”

“—Sumu,” they both said simultaneously.. 

“You first Sho-kun.” 

He watched as Shoyo pulled the sheet up higher, his gaze followed his movements, catching the blooming hickies that started to appear on Shoyo’s body.

“I don’t regret it,” Shoyo started, “But, I also don’t want this to be awkward.”

“Me either Sho-kun, I don’t want either of that.” 

“The thing is, I don’t—I don’t think I can handle a friends with benefits type of relationship. I couldn’t, especially not with you.” 

Atsumu had been running his hand through his hair as he took in Shoyo’s words, stopping his movements suddenly, when he looked directly at Shoyo, “Who said anything about being fuck buddies. And why? Why would you say you couldn’t with me, especially?” 

Shoyo covered his face with his hands in embarrassment, “I couldn’t just be _physical_ with you Sumu, not when I love you!”

Atsumu gawked at Shoyo’s confession. Shuffling closer to Shoyo, he placed his hands on Shoyo’s wrist, coaxing him to show him his face. 

“Hey, Shoyo. What makes ya think I just slept with ya for the hell off it? Like yer a one-night stand? You know I’m not the type to do shit like that.”

“Oh.”

Atsumu tilted Shoyo’s head up and placed a kiss on his lips, “No. It’s something I’ve always wanted, but didn’t think it’d ever happen. And well, we both know what happened last night.”

Shoyo cracked a smile before he giggled leaning into Atsumu, “Yeah, I’d be lying if I didn’t need the liquid courage to be so bold.” 

“Guess we both did,” he leaned in, closing the distance, “So Sho, what do ya say? Wanna be my boyfriend?”

Shoyo’s smile grew even brighter as he wrapped his arms around Atsumu, “I thought you’d never ask.”

\----

_The Night Before..._

_The MSBY Black Jackals were having celebratory drinks after winning the semi-finals match of their league’s division. There would be a three week break before finals came around. They all needed the break, so they all figured drinking a bit more than usual wouldn’t hurt._

_Except with the players exhausted and running on fumes, even with a proper meal, they weren’t ready for the amount of alcohol they consumed._

_“Sho-kun, ya need to ease up on those shots.”_

_“But! I can’t lose to Bokuto-san!”_

_“Why is it always a competition with you two.”_

_“He’s my disciple! He needs to keep up with me Tsum-Tsum.”_

_Atsumu rolled his eyes, “Dial it back a bit wouldja.”_

_Koutaro handed him a shot, “There’s no beating us on this Tsum-Tsum, and what do you do with people you can’t beat.”_

_Atsumu eyed the shot glass warily as he held it up and downed it, “You join ‘em.”_

_He had tried to keep his wits about him, but ultimately failed. Though compared to Kotaro and Shoyo, he was more tipsy than black-out drunk, but it was a very fine line._

_Worried about Shoyo, he offered to take him home. They shared a taxi, where Shoyo napped against Atsumu’s shoulder on the twenty minute ride to his place. Atsumu made sure to walk him up to his apartment when Shoyo could barely walk a straight line._

_Atsumu was ready to leave as soon as Shoyo opened the door and crossed the threshold. There had been a heavy tension in the air as Shoyo thanked Atsumu for being nice and taking care of him and going to the extremes of taking him home._

_“It’s no big deal Sho. You know I worry about ya sometimes.”_

_Shoyo had surged forward at that, planting a sloppy kiss on Atsumu’s lips that sent electricity zipping down his body._

_With heavy lidded eyes and a lopsided smile Shoyo tucked a hair behind Atsumu’s ear, “I’d hate for you to go home this late. Wanna come in and stay the night?”_

_Atsumu had huffed a laugh, nodding his head, leaning down and planting a more heated composed kiss on Shoyo, “Yeah, I’d love to,” he replied, as he ushered them both inside, kicking the door shut and sealing their fate._

**Author's Note:**

> Though AtsuHina week is over, I hope to continue to explore this dynamic in more fics in the future! 
> 
> I'm toying with an A/B/O fic with these two, and a sick fic! Maybe I can aim to do one AtsuHina fic a month as a break from my BnHA work! 
> 
> Thank you for joining me as I explored and got used to writing these two. It can only get better from here. <3 
> 
> Find me on twitter, [ @erzamikazuki ](https://twitter.com/erzamikazuki)


End file.
